Songstress of the Seven Seas
by TwilightNinja00
Summary: Since the day they met they knew their destiny would be the same. With the Darkness trying to spread all over it is her duty to protect her king and the country she now called home from destruction. Now if only her feelings would not betray her and hurt the one she holds dear too her heart. Sinbad/OC
1. Senna

I remember the day I met him. It seemed like yesterday that we were both running from Parthevia and that we were both sailing the seas. While I was not from his homeland, I was sought after for helping him and just being with him.

Accusation due to association.

It did not matter to me since I knew that he was truly innocent.

The day after we met at the harbor on the edge of Parthevia we became friends and from since on we never strayed far from each other.

When I first met him, I never knew who I was and where I came from. No knowledge of my heritage and I was looking for anything that would tell me who I was.

The day he established Sindria he told me, "This is where you are from. You are from Sindria."

I had found a home thanks to him. In return I stay by his side and protect him and his home as much as I can.

I have long ended my search of who I am and decided to live this life as I please and not be bound to anything that would hinder my happiness. Even though most of my happiness comes from reading books and sailing the seas.

I guess that is why I am called Senna, Seeker of knowledge.

" We will be arriving in Kou any minute." A voice behind a woman with black hair said.

"Thank you Nakiami. That will be all. I guess I should be getting my things ready." The woman said as she faced the said person named Nakiami.

" Please let me know if you need anything. I will also be accompanying you to the palace that the Emperor of Kou has specified. Is everything all right lady Senna? You seemed distracted and on edge." Nakiami said to her.

"I am alright. I am just fighting a headache right now. I am going to my quarters to get my belongings. I should be alright until then." Senna said before leaving Nakiami on deck of the Sindrian ship they were on.

The ship arrived at the harbor in the empire of Kou. Senna was dressed in a white halter with dark brown capris and high-heeled gladiator like sandals. She wore a choker with a gem in the middle in the shape of teardrop. She also wore silver on each wrist.

"Ambassador Senna of Sindria. It is a honor to meet someone of your statue." A representative of Kou said as they bowed to her.

"Thank you but you need not bow before me. I am ready to live when you are ready." Senna said with a smile.

"Yes Milady. This way please." The representative said as he led the way to a large carriage.

Both Senna and Nakiami sat at one end of the carriage while the representative sat across from them.

"The King of Sindria arrived last night and is currently talking to the Emperor. At least he was when I left to greet you. I was told to bring you to the Emperor along with your king. Your friend will have to wait with the generals that your King brought with him. You will also have to leave your metal vessels with your friend for you are forbidden to bring them with you when you meet the emperor." The representative talked both women.

"I know all of this already. Can you please cut to the chase on what they have discussed so far?" Senna asked as she looked out the window at the scenery they were going through.

"Ah yes well….So far they have only discussed why your King was in Balbadd Lady Senna. They have waiting upon your arrival to discuss anything further." He told her.

"She means no disrespect Representative. She is exhausted and is fighting a headache. We were in Heliohapt when Lady Senna found out what happened in Balbadd and the news that she was requested to come to the meeting between our King and your emperor." Nakiami said to the representative.

"It is alright. I understand. I am not offended. I could tell that the two of you did not come from Sindria. It looks like we have arrived." The representative said as they went through the gates of palace.

The carriage came to a stop and they all got out. Senna handed Nakiami her bracelets and choker.

"I will keep these safe for you." Nakiami said to her friend.

Senna smiled and nodded.

"This servant will show where the other people of your party are while I take Lady Senna to the Emperor." The representative said to them.

"I will see you soon." Nakami said trying to get her friend to smile.

Senna smiled like she normally did back home.

Nakiami watched as Senna and the representative left.

"This way." The servant said getting her attention.

"Ah yes my apology." Nakiami said as she followed the servant.

The servant led Nakiami to a room where Sharkkan and Spartos were.

"What are you doing here Eshe?" Sharrkan said upon seeing her.

"I was not expecting that kind of a greeting." Nakiami deadpanned.

"It is good to see you." Spartos said.

"At least I get a greeting from him while you don't." Nakiami huffed as she sat down in a seat.

"Wait if you're here that means Senna is here, but weren't you in Heliohapt on a trade negotiations with my brother?" Sharrkan asked.

"Yes were here until a message from Kou asked Senna to come to the negotiations about Balbadd. By the way you brother says hi you completely and utterly uselessly brother." Nakiami said as she leaned back in the chair.

"Damn him." Sharrkan said angrily while Spartos shook his head with a smirk.

" Don't shoot the messenger. Anyways, Senna should be meeting up with Sinbad here soon."

"That puts us at ease more." Spartos said from his seat.

"Yea but while Sinbad may still have his Metal vessels they mad Senna give hers to me for safe keeping." Nakiami said.

"They did the same with Sinbad." Sharkkan said pointing to the table behind him that had all seven of Sinbad's metal vessels.

"At least if something were to go wrong we could relay on Senna and her magic to protect him until we could arrive." Spartos replied to them both.

" Lets just hope that doesn't happen that this stays peaceful." Nakiami said.

As Senna entered the great the emperor sat upon his throne she could hear he name be announced.

She saw Sinbad talking to the emperor at a Grande table that was really long. She sat the empty seat that was by Sinbad and knew she would be sitting there.

Senna quickly bowed to the emperor making sure she avoided all eye contact.

"I am glade you received my message. I am sorry that you had to hurry here all the way from Heliohapt for this minor incident." The emperor said to her as she sat down by Sinbad.

"I did get your message and I regret my tardiness. I do hope that this incident can be agreed upon without altering the many lives of Balbadd and that it is peaceful." Senna said with a smile.

"Yes and now that we are all here we can get on with the so called negotiations." The emperor said to them.

"Before we conclude on anything. I will firstly ask that all trade from Sindria to Balbadd and back are restored no matter what." Senna said looking at the table.

"Your King was telling me about that incident and all trade will resume. Now let us get to busy as some would say." The emperor said.

Nakiami was fighting with Sharkkan when the door opened to reveal Senna and Sinbad.

"How did it go?" Nakiami asked.

"As good as it could be." Sinbad said with a weary smile.

Senna just walked over to the empty seat by Nakiami.

"Could have done better though." Senna remarked.

There was a silence that hung over the air as Senna sat there deep in thought.

"I know you are mad at me for lying to you about going to Balbadd while you were to be in Heliohapht. I thought you were well needed in Heliohapht." Sinbad said to her.

"Mad is the understatement. I am furious with you and will take a long time to get over it. Not to mention how mad I am about how the Emperor of Kou can think he can summon me out of the blue when I should have declined but I had to see what mess you had gotten yourself into.

Lets not mention that Judar is lurking in the shadows. If he hears I am at this palace it will not be pretty." Senna said as she stared the wall.

"Well at least you will have these." Nakiami said handing Senna her metal vessels.

She put them and sighed in relief.

"We will be leaving tomorrow morning bright and early to go home." Sinbad told them.

"About time. A Graveyard has more cheer than this place." Sharrkan said with an exasperated sigh.

"I am going to bed then." Nakiami said leaving the room.

"It is about time she went to bed. Ever since we left Heliohapt she hadn't slept a wink at all and barely ate." Nakiami said when Senna was away from earshot.

"I worried her that much?" Sinbad asked?

_**Author's notes:**_

_**Okay I am really obsessed with this anime and the manga right. I LOVE IT LOVE IT LOVE IT. XDDDD**_

_**Most of my other stories I am having really bad writers block. So I started this one.**_

_**Oh how I have so much planned for this story but you must be nice to me. There will be a lot of background info from the spinoff of Magi that has to deal Sinbad before he meets Alladin and Alibaba and also with Senna herself. **_

_**Some minor clarifications:**_

_**Senna means Brightness in Arabic. It is also a yellow flower as well.**_

_**Nakiami means no more tear in Japanese. There is a reason why Senna calls her that but it will be explained.**_

_**Eshe is Egyptian for life. That is Nakiami's real name and you read that Sharkkan calls her that. Again, you will find out why she has two different names and why Nakiami follows Senna as though she is a aid.**_

_**Well that is it for now. Off to do homework.**_


	2. Slice of life

The sun was starting to rise as the Sindrian ship sailed home. Senna was standing at the end of the bow of the ship watching the sunrise.

Today they would all be home and will be at peace…. but for how long?

"Why is it that you are always to first one up besides the crew?" Sinbad said from behind her.

"Because the early bird gets the early worm." Senna said with a smirk as she leaned against the railing as she watched the sky different colors.

"It is a beautiful scenery. Makes me want to go back to the days were we would sail the seven seas together." Sinbad said standing beside her now.

"Yes but you have brought great peace to many people and since you rule a island there is always a chance to sail the seas again." Senna replied with a smile.

"So your not mad at me anymore?"

"Your not off the hook. There will be payback when we get back home." Senna said bluntly.

Sinbad's head hung low at the statement.

"But I guess for now I will partially forgive you." Senna said with a smile as she playfully pushing Sinbad aside.

"Well that is a improvement." He said staring at her.

"You have to promise me that you wont do what you did again. Trouble always follows and normally I have to get you out of it." Senna said staring at him with he deep red colored eyes while her black hair swayed gently.

"I am sorry, it will not happen again. I promise." Sinbad told her with a smile.

"Well with that settled then we can move on and you get to figure out what to tell this Alibaba person the predicament his country is in." Senna said with a sigh as she went back to watching the sky.

"I am not looking forward to doing that. We both did what we could. All we can do is support him as much as we can."

"Something's stop us like a brick wall for a reason. We just have to accept it and try and go around the wall." Senna said with a faint smile.

"How true that is." Sinbad replied.

It was always a grand celebration when Sinbad returns to Sindria. It was understandable. These people look up to him not only as a king but someone they care about, like one big happy family.

"Senna!" a group of children came rushing to her as walked off the boat.

"It is good to see your back!" One child exclaimed.

"It is good to be home. Have you all been good to your mothers?" Senna asked.

They all nodded with big toothy smiles.

"That is good. I have to go with our king. I will play with you all tomorrow." Senna told them.

They all cheered and ran back toward the city.

Sinbad was behind her and only smiled. They were all truly safely home.

"Well you have fun with your meeting with Alibaba." Senna said before leaving Sinbad, Nakiami, Jafa, Spartos and Sharrkan.

"What do you mean? You were in on the negotiations as well." Sinbad told her.

"Yea and this is your punishment for what you did." Senna grinned.

"You said you forgave me." He said pointing at her.

"No, I said I partially forgave you. Plus you created the mess, you clean it up. I was in Heliohapt so I do not know fully what went on." Senna smiled evilly.

"She has a point." Jafar said.

"Well you know where I will be. Have fun explaining everything to Alibaba." Senna said taking her leave down a hallway.

"Ouch." Sharrkan said after Senna was gone from sight.

"Not going to lie your highness but you totally brought it onto your self. Plus she may be doing you a favor by staying out it. Better to have one person explain it than two." Nakiami spoke up.

"Yea what Eshe said." Sharkkan said happily.

"Stop calling me that name and agreeing with me you idiot." Nakiami seethed at Sharrkan.

Senna was sitting in one of the many gardens in the palace reading in the shade of tree when she heard someone yelling about a southern sea creature appearing.

She let out a sigh as she closed the book.

She set the book down and got up to join the people in watching the spectacle of killing a southern sea creature.

As soon as she was in the heart of the city, the people were racing to watch the killing of the beast.

She smiled at the excitement of the people and chatter of which of the eight generals would slay the creature this time.

When she made it within the crowd where the monster was, it did not take long for the show to begin. She watched as Sharrkan and Yanraiha slay the creature.

She clapped with the people at the slaying. She suddenly remember the time when they first came to this island and that is was her and Sinbad that slew the first beast for the people her.

She smiled and decided to join the others on top of the cliff knowing that the visotrs from Balbadd would be there.

Once there she saw that Sharrkan and Yamraiha were fighting again.

"Well you two stop it already, you look like a couple of eight year olds." Senna said as she neared them.

"I see you finally made it up here. I would like to introduce you to our new friends." Sinbad said to her as she walked closer to him.

"Aladdin, Alibaba, Morgiana this is Senna. She was also the other that talked to the Emperor as well as my Emissary for Sindria." Sinbad said introducing them to her.

"Besides Jafa, I am the other one who tries to keep this idiot out of trouble as well." Senna said with a grin.

"That's not nice." Sinbad said to her.

"Only because you know it is true so get over it." Senna said with a smirk.

"Anyways, when I am not able to teach you things about Djinns, Senna will teach you. She is a true master and has much more knowledge about them than I do." Sinbad said changing the topic.

"How many Djinn do you have?" Aladdin asked.

"I have three total at the moment. While a certain someone went on a hunting dungeon spree and acquired seven Djinn, I have three due to me not really like Djinn hunting." Senna said with a smile,

"It would be a honor to have another student to teach about Djinns."

"Another student?" Alibaba asked.

"Nakiami got her first Djinn a year ago and I am still teaching her how to use the equip when fighting. So it will be perfect for you two to practice so you don't get killed in the process." Senna said with a grin.

Alibaba gave her a frightening look.

"Now now Senna lets not scare him. We have afestival to attend now." Sinbad said to her with enthusiasm.

"That we so I shall see you three later tonight. I must go help with the preparations. Until then." Senna said before making her leaving.

Senna was sitting near where the eight generals were just minding her own business gradually getting drunk from the wine she was indulging herself as she stared at the scene before her.

"Master!" Someone yelled at Senna.

Senna looked to her left and saw Nakiami standing there with an angry face.

"Can I help you with something?" Senna said with a cheeky smile.

"You should not be drinking so much wine. You will get drunk and make a fool of yourself." Nakiami exclaimed at her.

"Nah leave me alone. I am content like a cat is content with its delicious milk." Senna said before taking another drink of her wine.

"Master!"

"Awe come on Eshe leave her alone and let her have fun. Come and hang out with me and share a drink." Sharrkan said with a cheeky grin.

"Not in a million years!" Nakiami yelled at him.

"Sharrkan leave Nakiami alone." Yamraiha said as she came over to the scene.

"Go away you useless Magician." Sharrkan said cheeky to Yamraiha.

"Hey Nakiami, wanna help me kill a certain swordsman?" Yamraiha asked.

"I would love to help you." She replied.

They both attacked Sharrkan while Senna calmly grabbed her cup and moved to another table where Pisti and Hinahoho was.

Pisti was laughing at Yamraiha and Nakiami.

"What are they doing?" Jafar asked.

"How should I know and before you ask any more questions lets make the point hat I am innocent until proven guilty." Senna said before finishing her wine.

"You do know that the guilty person always says that." Hinahoho said.

"Yea well this time I was minding my own business." Senna said with a smile.

"Will you three be more civil!" Jafar yelled at the three as he went over to break up the fight.

Sinbad was laughing at the scene while Senna decided to get up and leave.

"Where are you off to?" Sinbad asked her.

"I promised some of the village children that I would go play games with them. I will see you later." Senna replied.

"Stay out of trouble." He told her with a sly smile.

"I should be telling you that." Senna said with a smirk as she left.

As soon as she made it to where everyone was, a bunch of village children rushed to her pulling her to where all the games were.

Sinbad smiled at the sight.

It was the middle of the night. The festival was long over with and Senna found herself at the edge of one of the many gardens looking the rest Sindria.

The stone railing she sat on was the only thing keeping her grounded from not flying away.

Senna then started to sing.

Idolem urodo iatu a wi rot,

Ukufu kush onuoy nehawuoch.

Etia di ukoik ura nakurah,

Enadu yoimi nnesar urugem.

Eteako ich atak-

Ureatu tso oodah.

Amia wibo koro yonneie!

Unknowing to Senna as she finished her song she had a spectator watching her.

" It ceases to amaze me how angelic your voice is. It can soothe the most irritated people to be more calm." A voice behind her said.

"And it is also rather rude Sinbad to sneak up on people and not announce themselves." Senna said with a smirk.

"Oh come on Senna. How long have we been friends?" Sinbad said walking up beside her.

"Way too long. So long I have truly lost count." Senna said facing him with a cheeky smile.

"That long huh. I still remember the girl at the harbor in Parthevia trying to find out her heritage and ended up on the run with me since you were found just talking to me." Sinbad lamented.

"Yea but if that never happened, we would never became very good friends and I would be stuck wandering around like a stray cat." Senna said looking over the city from her perch.

"What was the song you were singing? It is one of the few I have never heard you sing." Sinbad asked her.

"It was one that my Djinn, Ipos, taught me when we first met." Senna replied, "

The birds sing a dancing melody,

Butterflies are a strange blessing.

Embrace distant memories

And entrust yourself to a circling spiral.

Change form-

Tell [others] of this wave motion-

Eternal joy is now!"

"I keep forgetting that Ipos is a sound Djinn so it would make sense that you would use something that dealt with sound." Sinbad said to her.

"Yes, they say words cut deeper than any man made weapon." Senna turning her head to stare at him with her red eyes.

"I have a question for you and I want to keep it between each other. Do thing you can do that?" Sinbad asked her.

"Of course, you can trust me with anything." Senna said with concern in her eyes.

"You already now that I am halfway into depravity. If I finally fall into depravity so much, will you stop me before I possibly lose humanity?" He asked her.

She smiled and set her hand gently on his cheek.

"There will never be day that would happen because I will be here to grab your hand and bring you the realm of light." Senna said staring into his eyes.

"Glade to know that you would bring me out the depths of darkness."

Author's Notes:

I was surprise by the PMs I was getting asking when the next chapter would be out. I will be honest to say I did not think anyone would like this story. How wrong I was. Well anyways.

If you are a Final Fantasy music freak like me you might have recognized the song I used. If not I will put a link at the end of this note for you to listen.

I will give a disclaimer that I do not own the song in anyway….I wish but no. I will try to get the next chapter out as soon as I can.

You people are awesome.

Song link: watch?v=FEd8ahtN_yc


	3. Ipos

Senna yawned as she watched from a distance Alibaba and Sharrkan train. She barely paid attention as she was also reading a book that was on world history. She was greatly enjoying since this was the material she loved to read.

She was so engrossed into that she did not hear Nakiami say her name until she grabbed the book from Senna.

"I said your name multiple times already."

"Oh sorry, I was reading. What did you need?" Senna asked taking the book back.

"I asked you if you knew that two people high ranking people from Kou were coming today." Nakiami asked.

"Yes I do know. Jafar told me this morning." Senna said with a sigh as she got up from her spot to leave.

"Where are you going?" Nakiami asked.

"To read in peace and quiet."

"Finally peace and quiet. Now I can read without any interruptions." Senna said with a sigh as she sat down in the middle of a small forest under a tree.

Senna sat there just staring at the spot she left off at.

"Damn it now she has me thinking about Kou." Senna said as she there with the book in her lap.

'Ever since you returned from Kou it has been plaguing your mind.' A voice in her mind said.

"I know Ipos. It has been weighing on my mind. If I may truthful to you as well, I wish I could see Judar. My dreams have been full of what looked like memories but he was in it. I want to ask him so many questions but with him being under their control I don't know how to get to him." Senna said with a sigh as she lightly touched the choker around her neck.

'You are betraying you feelings as well too.' Ipos said to her.

"What are you talking about?"

'Oh you know what I am talking about Senna. Your feelings toward Sinbad of course. The time of being your Djinn and watching the two of you. You two are literally dancing around each other." Ipos accused.

"As if, anytime there is a great festival women are all over him and he is a womanizer. Plus I am not someone who would want to spend his life with. I have no memories of my origin, I a freak for talking to Djinns, no offence. I also have the power heal and calm people through the use of my voice." Senna said sorrowfully, "I am not a ideal person Ipos. Truthfully you are the one I can count on and truly talk to."

'That's not true and you know it. You have confided to Sinbad many times.' Ipos argued.

"Yea before he became a king. I know he is busy with being a king and all but I feel sometimes I do not know who he is anymore. I know people change over time but I am fearful at what he is starting to become. I have seen signs that the depravity is starting to get to him."

'If that comes to pass I know you will save him from insanity and bring him back to the light. Didn't you promise him that?" Ipos questioned.

"I guess I did. It is good to have a very understanding Djinn like you." Senna said with a smile.

"I will always be here little one. When ever you feel alone or is in need of help, I will be here for you always." Ipos said.

"Thank you Ipos."

Senna was walking through the city that she called home.

Many people said hello to her as she walked passed them. She returned with a smile and said hello back until she finally made it to the coast.

Once there she walked to one of the docks where some fishermen were.

"You sure did take a long time Senna." A woman with dark green hair said from a boat.

"Sorry Tali. I was held up at the palace. I am ready when you are." Senna said.

"Lets go then, those shells aren't going to stay one place." Tali said with a smile.

"Permission to board?"

"Permission granted."

Tali and Senna were out in the see on the fishing boat not far from some of the cliffs. Senna was wearing a tube top that was sea foam green and surfer shorts that were black.

Tali was wearing a red bikini with matching bottoms.

"Shall we make this into another competition or are we just going to get what ever we can get?" Tali asked.

"Get what we get. Not feeling like making this into a competition." Senna said.

"Thanks again for helping me out again." Tali said.

"Anything to get away form the officials at the palace. All I want to do is read or be left alone but no ones leaves me alone." Senna complained.

"Well you kind of the emissary of Sindria." Tali replied.

"By force and not by choice anyways we should go get those clam shells so we can get them to your father to make jewelry." Senna said before diving into the sea.

"Hey wait up" Tali said before following Senna.

The two of the dived to the rocky area that wasn't too far away from the rocky shore.

Once they reached the rock formations under water they saw the clamshells they were after.

The shells were pearly white with blue strips on the outside. Inside of them were pearls that had many different colors in each clam.

There were so many that clams this time around that the two of them easily filled the bags they had with them under water.

Senna made it to the surface before Tali did. She slung over the bag full of clams into the boat and stayed there in the water watching Tali throw her catch in the boat.

"Again, thanks so much. The food vendors will like the meat in these clams while my father enjoy the rest. This should last a really long time." Tali said.

"Again, you saved me from all the officials so I am glade to help." Senna said with a smile.

"Whoa, I wonder who the hell that is." Tali said pointing past Senna.

Senna turned in the water and looked at the giant boat the was making its way into the harbor.

"Oh shit, Nakiami is going to kill. I am so dead." Senna said looking at the boat.

"What do you mean?"

"That is a boat from Kou who is bring two high ranking people and I am suppose to be there to greet them as well. Sinbad is going to worry where I am and my student is going to kill me." Senna said in a alarmed voice.

"Ouch. That sucks big time." Tali said with a grin.

"Sorry Tali but I have to go in a rush." Senna said looking at her friend.

"Don't worry, I can get back just fine. Get going." Tali said with a smile.

"Let winds free the burden and fly, Ipos!" Senna said.

Senna's hair turned white while her cloths was replaced with elegant armor. Pure white wings developed from her back and she quickly soared into the sky and headed to the palace.

She flew high enough where no one from the ground saw her. As soon as she got close to the palace she made her decent as fast as she could. As soon as she got close the ground she released her Djinn and was back to herself.

Luckily for her she was not far from her room at all. She ran in to locked the door behind her and quickly changed into her regular attire a white halter and brown capris with high heeled gladiator sandals.

Once she semi dried her hair she quickly left for the palace gates.

As soon as she arrived she quickly composed herself and stood there waiting.

'Calm yourself Senna.' Ipos told her in her mind.

"I know. It is different when you visit a country but when that country comes to you it is much different." Senna said quietly as the gates open to reveil the entourage.

When they closer Senna smiled as if nothing is wrong about her tardiness.

"I am sorry I was not able to greet you at the harbor. I am Senna, the Emissary of Sindria." Senna said with a slight bow.

"I finally get to meet you. I have heard all about you and how you are able to sway people with words. Do you mind teaching me how to do that?" Princess Kougyouku said excitedly.

"Uh sure." Senna said in speechlessness.

Senna was watching the sun set in the distance from the stone railing she was currently perched on.

She was in a secluded area where no one hardly ventured. This was one of her sanctuaries beside the library.

"I was a little worried when you weren't at the harbor." Sinbad said approaching her.

She just kept staring at the scenery before her, not knowing that Sinbad was talking to her.

"Senna?"

"Oh sorry, I was deep in thought and didn't hear you." Senna said innocently with a smile.

"Its alright. Anyways I said that I was a little worried when you weren't at the harbor." He replied.

"Was it because I wasn't there in your defense over the incident with Kyougoku?" Senna asked with a smirk.

"No!" Sinbad quickly said.

"Calm down. I am only kidding. I was with Tali helping her family out. I wasn't managing my time well." Senna said turning her gaze to him.

"Are you alright? You seem down or something." Sinbad asked her.

"I am fine. Just think about past events. Committing one of my cardinal sins of dwelling on the past." Senna said as she turned her gaze the setting sun.

The sky was flamed with orange and red.

"It is a beautiful Sunset isn't?" He asked her.

"It is yet it is foreboding as well." She replied.

"What makes you think that?" he asked.

"I feel it in my very soul."

"Don't worry I will be here to protect you. Nothing will happen." He said with a big grin.

"She smiled softly.

"Well I must be off. I will see you tomorrow." Sinbad said before leaving.

'Then who will protect you Sinbad?'

**Author's notes:**

Alrighty then. Sorry about the late update I have been crazy busy and will continue to be like this for a while so my updates will slow down but that will probably mean bigger chapters.

This chapter is somewhat of a foreshadowing chapter. There is a bunch of things in this chapter that will come up again and things are about to be shaken up soon where the pace will speed up. All of my introduction chapters are done and over with and so some action will be taking place in the next on.

I would like to thank my readers and commenters for keeping me going, you people are awesome.


	4. Judar

Senna was passing back and forth in her room in anxiety about the whole Ithnan incident of exposing Sinbad and Alibaba with dark Rukh.

With Sinbad already half way into depravity it worried her more about him.

The palace seemed much quieter now with Alibaba, Morgianna, Aladdin and Hakuryuu went to the dungeon where Zagan was said to be.

She knew that Sinbad only sent them there for their safety but she was starting to get irritated on some his dealings.

Not telling her what was going on only for her to find out later. It was maddening.

Senna stopped her pacing when she heard a commotion going on. She popped her head out of her room to see soldier running around.

"What is going on?" Senna yelled at them.

"A Magi from Kou has shown up Lady Senna." A soldier stopped to tell her.

He eyes widened and took off leaving the soldier where he was.

'Why would Judar be here?' She thought to her self.

She finally made it to where it was all happening. She stood there behind everyone listening to Judar.

'This is your chance little one. You may not get another one.' Ipos told her.

As Judar was about to leave, She finally broke her silence.

"Judar!"

All eyes were all one her now it did not matter.

"So the little figment of my imagination has returned." Judar said without looking at her.

"Even if I am just figment of your imagination, I will free you from what binds you no matter what." Senna yelled at him.

"Such hollow words or a being that has no place here." Judar said before leaving.

"They are not hollow and you know it." Senna said to herself.

Senna just stood there while the crowd finally started to disperse.

"Senna?"

Senna saw Sinbad standing infront of her.

"I guess I have some explaining to do then." She said solemnly.

"That would help." He said with a small smile.

"I know I have kept it from you long enough." Senna said as she turned to leave the to go somewhere more secluded.

Senna stood in front of Sinbad's desk. Sinbad sat down with a sigh.

"Last year, when you sent me to Aktia on a trade discussion, Yunan appeared out of no where at night. I was out on deck looking at the stars when he appeared.

"He had told me had heard news of a Sindrian Ship on its way to Aktia and was hoping you were on it. He was surprised to see me instead. That was when he told me about how Judar is my brother." Senna explained,

"He told me how Judar was my brother that the attack on my parents separated us and ultimately saved my life. I did not believe Yunan at all until I started getting these dreams that seem like memories. They got more frequent when I was in Kou with you."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sinbad asked.

"Because I did not want you to get involved. You are a King of this beautiful country who cannot be involved with what is going on with me. That is why I did not tell you about what was going on with me. I could not get you involved even though now you are being told of all this."

Senna was staring at the floor when she finally felt a pair of storng arms wrap around her fram.

"King or not I am your friend. Do you not remember what I told you when we sailed the seven seas?" he asked her.

"No matter which paths we ultimately take we will always be there for each other." Senna replied.

Author: Short chapter but you will love the next one :D


	5. Departure

Side Note before reading: This is going to be a huge time skip, I really did not know how to place Senna in the whole Zagan arc and I decided to do a time skip, plus it I will get to the part where things will get really interesting with between Senna and Sinbad.

On a side note I really thought the whole Zagan arc was kind of boring….so without any further ado lets get going with this new chapter :D

_To say all these latest events have not shaken would be a lie. Never have I been shaken to the core as I have been lately._

_After Alibaba, Aladdin, Morgiana and Hakuryuu left Sindria to capture Zagan, Sindria was attacked. There was one Dark Djinn that was specifically after me. I was able to defeat it but the thought that I am being targeted is now shaking me to my very core. _

_It is time for me to leave this beautiful place I call home. _

_I know you said you would protect but I want to ask…. at what cost?_

_I must leave and go on a journey of finding who I am and discover my past and my potential future. _

_I shall leave with a very heavy heart but I do not leave out of fear or selfishness. I do it out love for the people I hold dear to my heart for above all, I want to protect you all and the only way of doing that is by leaving._

_I am truly sorry my beloved friend and King._

Senna finished writing in her book and quietly closed it.

She could hear the distant cries of joy and laughter in the celebration of the return of Aladdin, Alibaba, Morgiana and Hakuryuu.

"To bad I will be missing it." Senna said with a faint smile.

She got up and grabbed her book she was previously writing in. She set it inside a messenger bad and then slung the bag over her shoulder. Before leaving her room she set a blue teardrop shaped little crystal on the desk.

"Good bye Sinbad, I do hope we meet up again." Senna said before leaving the room.

_I do not regret what I am about to do because this is in fact something I have to do just like you have to protect this very country. _

_I knew someday in our lives that we would have to go our separate ways. It may be temporary or it may be permanent. _

_I just want you to know that this has nothing about what you have done for this is my decision._

Senna walked down an old path on the cliff side on the other side. The sea crashes into the wall of cliffs as she descends to a awaiting boat.

"There you are. I was starting to get worried that you would get caught deserting and was thrown in jail." A female voice said as Senna got onto the boat.

"Sorry Karina, I had some last minute business to do. I am ready to sail when your crew is." Senna said to her friend.

"You sure you want to do this?" Karina asked.

"Yes, I must go to Parthevia." Senna said.

"Alrighty crew you heard the little miss. Let get the hell out of here before anything else arise and head to Parthevia. Once there drinks are on me." Karina shouted.

"Yes Captain." The crew yelled happily.

Senna told behind the wheel of the ship and watched as Sindria got smaller and smaller as the ship sailed away.

Before she knew it, tears flowed from her crimson eyes.

Knock knock

"Is everything alright Senna? You weren't at the festival and I was getting worried….Senna?" Sinbad said before entering her room.

When he entered the room he found it empty. A small sparkle caught his attention and he looked at her desk to see the crystal lying there.

He picked it up and looked at it.

"She is no where to be found Sin. Should we expand our search?" Jafar asked while Sinbad sat at his desk.

"No, we will wait. There may be a purpose to all of this but I do not know. This is not like her." Sinbad said as he looked at the stone in his hand, "All that was left was this stone."

"That's a Sfina (s fin a) stone." Yamraiha spoke up.

"What?" Sinbad replied.

"A Sfina stone. They're quiet rare. They are also called Scribe stones. A person who is able to use Magoi manipulation can record a message in a Sfina stone so that the receiver may see it. I never knew Senna had a Sfina stone." Yamraiha explained.

There was silence before Sinbad finally spoke up.

"You are dismissed for now. We will continue finding out what happened to Senna tomorrow."

Jafar and Yamraiha nodded and left the room.

Sinbad sat in complete silence as he stared at the stone that sat on his desk.

He wanted to see what the message was but he was also afraid of what was going to be told him as well.

"The more I wait the more fearful I get. I better listen now." Sinbad said before touch the stone to insert his Magoi into the stone.

A blinding light emitted from the stone. Before he knew it he was no longer in the room he was previously in. Instead he was in a field.

The sky was pure white and air was warm.

"I wondered when you finally come." A voice behind him said.

He quickly looked behind him and saw that it was Senna.

"Where have you gone? What is going on? Where are we even here?" Sinbad started asking.

Senna gently put her index finger to his lips to silence him.

"While you see me, I am not truly here. This is simply a recording. All questions you have for me will not be answered. As for why are here. I thought that some of the explanations I have to give would be better suited in a place away from current reality. In way we are in your mind. Though I picked the field." Senna said with a sad smile.

Senna removed her finger from his lips only to hear her name from him.

"I left Sindria to save it from war. I kept the knowledge of their attack as a way of trying to get to me a secret from you. I cannot let Sindria fall on my behalf. There is also the matter of saving Judar and also finding out what I am and who I am.

"That is why I left Sindria. To protect the people I hold dear, but most of all to protect you Sinbad. You have a duty to your people. I cannot let you sacrifice your life to protect me. So that is why I left.

"I always knew that we would have to go on separate paths. We both have different ambitions. This conflict with Kou trying take over the world and Al-thamen try to destroy the world is like a game of thrones. Who will come out on top?

"Though I am sure peace will come for when I find the truth of myself I will find the truth of this battle." Senna explained.

"Why? I can protect you." Sinbad said in a hurtful tone.

"You probably just said that you can protect me but I want to ask you a question…. at what costs? You have a country to protect. I am not a frail woman that needs protecting. I am capable of protecting myself and surviving on my own.

"You forget sometimes that I am also a warrior as well. Enough of that talk for now. My time using this Sfina stone is dwindling. Do not blame yourself for my departure. I did this on my own accord. Do not look for me either. By now you probably have search parties looking for me.

"I still keep my promise to you. If you are to fall into depravity I will bring back to the world of the light." Senna said before the world they were both in starte to disappeared.

"I wish I could tell you in person how much I love you and will forever love you….even with great distances between us." Senna said with a smile before she completely disappeared.

Sinbad found himself back in his office in his seat. The Sfina stone still lay on his desk, gleaming in the dim light.

He sat there in complete shock of her words. He felt overwhelming sadness start to creep upon him and before he knew it, tears fell upon his face.

"I love you too Senna. Since the day we met."

Authors Notes:

Oooh it is about to get interesting. Anyways I hope this huge time skip doesn't bother you. It will probably be a while until the next chapter. It will start to get a little AU but nothing drastic. Also as a side not as well, Sfina is Greek for scribe.

As I was writing this I was listening to this song I found on YouTube. The singer is a awesome singer and I follow on YouTube as well and I thought this song was very fitting: watch?v=CbQCFBtmxio

That's about all folks, until next chapter :D


	6. Parthevia

"You know as soon as you step onto Parthevia land you will be recognized." Karina said from the wheel.

"Hand me you knife." Senna said with a smirk.

"Okay…" Karin said handing her the knife.

Senna took the knife and cut her long black hair. The length once at her lower back was now at her shoulders.

"Damn Senna, I really did not think you would take me serious."

"No, you rose a valid point. I was thinking about it last night." Senna said with a smile.

"So tell me, why Parthevia? I know you have friends there but why?" Karina asked.

"A Dungeon appeared and I want to go into it. I heard rumors from traders that no one has been able to go in it at all." Senna explained.

"And you think you could go waltzing in like nothing."

"Along those lines…yes."

"Your crazy." Karina said with a sigh.

"And you are just finding this out? Where have you been?"

"Working at being a trader and also picking some mercenary jobs. Where have you been?" Karina retorted.

"Living on an island."

"Smartass."

"Takes one to know one." Senna replied cheekily.

Karina just stared at Senna.

"You set yourself up for that." Senna said innocently.

"Oh I forgot to tell you that your spear is being sharpened as we speak so once we get to Parthevia you will have a sharpened weapon." Karina stated.

"Thanks Karina, for everything. I also have something for you." Senna said handing Karina a scroll.

"Haji take the wheel for me please."

"Yes captain." The man name Haji said taking the wheel from Karina.

Karina opened the scroll to see it is an official document.

"In case Sinbad finds out you helped me out of Sindria this is a declaration of Pardon. He will not be able to ignore it you will not be held accountable to my disappearance from Sindria." Senna explained.

"Are you serious? I can't accept this. You are really sticking your neck out for us." Karina said.

"And yet you have smuggled me out of Sindria which is a great risk to you and your crew. So thank you for helping me dear friend." Senna said bowing to her.

"Stop it, you're giving me a Ego boost. Anyways you should be getting ready. We will be arriving in Parthevia here soon anyways." Karin said all flustered.

"Thanks for everything Karin, I owe you." Senna said as she slipped the hood of her black cloak.

"It was pleasure doing business. Now do me a favor and don't die on me. I wont have a drinking buddy when ever I am in Sindria." Karin said with a smirk.

"Don't plane on it." Senna said as she shifted her messenger bag to the side and rested her spear on her right shoulder.

Senna finally walked off the boat and onto Parthevia land.

One step closer to her goal.

Senna walked through the thriving harbor. It amazed her that Parthevia was making a great recovery since the downfall of it old regime. It was much more diverse and lively. In a way it reminded her of Sindria.

"I hear you sell camels." Senna said to a rather rounded man.

"I do for a price. But it will have to wait while I get rid of the girl. She has been harassing me for a camel. What little girl needs a camel?" The man said haughtily.

"I told you that I needed to get to the capital. I am a advisor for her majesty." The girl yelled at the man, "I showed my documentation you jackass."

"They are forgery you puny little girl. Go back where you are from. Before I call the guards."

"That wont be necessary, I am on my way to the capital as well. I will pay for her as well as my own." Senna said with a sigh.

"What?" the man said in shock.

"You heard me. Get me two of your camels now." Senna said.

The man huffed and walked to the stables.

"Why would you do that for me when we do not know each other?" The girl asked.

"I know you were telling the truth. Lets leave it as it is. It looks as if we will be travelling together anyways." Senna said with a smile, "My name is Nanashi."

"My name is Tara. Why are you going to the capital if I may ask." Tara asked.

"It is the midway point of my final destination." Senna said with a smile.

"Here are your camels. No be on your way. Your new little friend is a trouble maker." The man said.

Both of the camels kneeled so that they could both get on each camel and went on their way.

"It is starting to get dark, we might as well camp at this oasis that we found on the way." Senna as she let her camel hang out at the waters edge.

"I guess. Hey you never told me why you are going to the capital." Tara said.

"You never told me why a emissary would be all the way out here." Senna simply said as she made a small fire.

"Well I have to inform her majesty of things happening with the county of Reim." Tara said as she watched Senna.

"Reim? What would Reim be doing, they aren't really out for battles these days." Senna said sadly.

"My thoughts exactly but I recently found before I left there that they were planning to attack Morganstadt. Are you from Reim?" Tara asked.

"No, I am from Sindria." Senna said as she watched her camel come behind her and kneel to rest.

"Really? Your from Sindria? I have always wanted to go there to just visit and maybe even meet their Emissary named Senna. I hear that she can turn the way people think by just talking to them. Have you met Senna?" Tara asked excitedly.

"I have. We would go drinking together." Senna lied, "What you say is true about. Her words cut deeper than any sword."

"That is amazing. I strive to be like her as much as I can to be the best Emissary for Parthevia." Tara said determined.

"I think she would be proud of your ambitions. Though there would one thing she would say that she has told me as well. Just be yourself." Senna told her with a smile.

"Well I think it is time to sleep. We have to get up early as it is. See you in the morning Nanashi." Tara said before going to bed.

Senna smiles sadly.

'If only I followed what I preached.' She thought to herself as she leaned back gently on the camel.

"So what do you think of the capital? Pretty isn't it? It really has gone through a lot since the last regime." Tara said as they rode through the front gates.

"IT is remarkable." Senna said in amazement.

"You should come meet her majesty. She would probably like to meet you." Tara said.

"Sorry but I must continue north. It was good to meet you. I hope we meet again." Senna said as she rode the camel past her.

"You never told why you are going north. You go to battle with that spear and yet I do not know why." Tara said.

"I go to capture a dungeon in the north." Senna said before leaving Tara Completely stunned.

~Author~

I know I am a horrible author. I was caught up with homework and then this past weekend I was going to finish the chapter but then I got sick. Feeling better now and I am having this massive chapter done.

Anyways here are some translations:

Nanashi means Nameless in Japanese

Tara is Persian for Star


	7. Authors Note

So as you all know I haven't updated yet….well until now. Fear not my fellow readers this is not the end.

I am currently waiting to see what direction the manga is going to go before the next chapter.

I am at a part of the story where I will tie to two together before going AU again.

So until then :D


End file.
